gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Paw Peaks (Public Server II Town)
Paw Peaks is situated in a hilly, icy biome, just outside the boundaries of Ice Spikes. It is also marked on the map with a dog icon, at 5500, -5500. There are two areas of it, connected via a bridge over the icy river. The left side was set up by PenguinJ2, the right side by agold94 and WeirdFrog300. As of November 2015, Paw Peaks has formed an alliance with Res Novae, primarily set up by Seikatsu7. Members To become a member, simply message PenguinJ2 if he is online. *PenguinJ2 (Mayor) * DonkeyThunder (Events Manager, Lead Farmer, Postman, Prison Officer.) * PandaLegend (Builder, Tree Farmer, Hotel Manager) * Seikatsu7 * Pinkcustard2 * agold94 * WeirdFrog300 * geogeo3 Rules Paw Peaks have several rules which are simple to follow, and are similar to the server rules: * No Stealing * No Griefing * No PVP (Unless You Have Permission) * Do Not Enter Restricted Areas (You Will Be Told) Features Paw Peaks has many features, which include: The Glass Dome The glass dome is the center point of the town, and is the home of PenguinJ2, DonkeyThunder, PandaLegend and PinkCustard2. It consists of many facilities including an xp storage, nether room, brewing stands, and an enchantment table. You may use the facilities, but you may not take anything without permission. It is also surrounded by some farms for anything farmable! On top of the dome is also our Electric Sparks Trophy, that shoots out xp! The Tree Farm There is a tree farm which we harvest all the kinds of woods, and we can sell them for reasonable prices if you are in need of wood. DonkeyThunder's outpost tree-house is also situated here. Message DonkeyThunder if he is online for more details. Tunnels, Roads And Bridges We have a bridge, which links the 2 sides of the town (agold94 and PenguinJ2's sides), also there is a large and prominent road which leads all the way from ice spawn to our town. We also have a nether tunnel which leads from our portal to the ice hub. We plan to create several underground tunnels, which will be used for travel or in other projects. The Barn And The Stables We have a couple of barns which are home to many chickens, sheep, pigs, cows and rabbits. We also have some stables, which will soon be home to many horses. There are currently 7 spaces, however we are looking to expand it soon. Horse Testing A speedometer (designed by Xisumavoid) is situated next to the Snow & Ice tower. To use it, make sure both redstone lamps are off, then run your horse (or anything else) straight across the track. To calculate your speed in blocks/second, take 365/(number of items in the hopper). Please reset it when you are finished by pressing the button on the redstone lamp. A jump testing station is located next to the track where you can precisely test how high your animals can jump. agold94 and WeirdFrog300 have created Gold, Frog's Equestrian Depot where you can purchase horses or donkeys with particular stats. The store is located off of the path from Ice Spawn to Paw Peaks. If you have any questions about the store or testing facility, contact agold94 or WeirdFrog300 when they are on or leave a note in their mailbox. The KFC/Restaurant Our KFC is mainly used for events, but you can always visit us if you feel Peckish! It is quite large with 2 floors, and 30 seats in total, so there is always room for you! Make sure to bring some gold - a four course meal costs 6 gold ingots, and there are free loot drops on events! The Nightclub/Casino We have a nightclub and casino, situated next to KFC. Drink your heart out at the bar, with the cost of 1 gold per drink (potion). Gamble your casino chips on our games nights in the casino, with interesting games such as roulette and snooker. Check the events section below for the dates you can come along and play. The Hotel Built by PandaLegend, the hotel is where you can rent or buy a room for a certain amount of time. Its is one of the larger buildings of Paw Peaks and contains a secret room where only the towns admins are allowed to enter. It stands between 2 houses, and opposite the KFC. Message PandaLegend if you would like a room. The Post Office Built by Pandalegend, the post office is where all the members of paw peaks get their own PO Box, and you will be able to post anything to them. The items would be delivered by DonkeyThunder twice a week. It is a relatively small building, but has quite an important look to it. It is opposite the KFC, come visit! We have a dedicated deliveryman, DonkeyThunder. Snow & Ice Tower Built by agold94 and WeirdFrog300, the snow & ice tower is a prominent landmark in Paw Peaks. It has 6 floors, each with a different decorative theme. The very top and the multiple balconies provide great lookout points to view the town and neighboring areas. XP Farm PenguinJ2 made an XP farm converted from a Custom Dungeon. An average of 5 levels per minute is gained whilst hitting mobs. There are plans to completely overhaul the design in the near future. Nether Paw Peaks has their own connection from the ice nether hub, and there is a 99% finished tunnel to the Plains Nether Hub from the Paw Peaks nether hub. More info soon. Prison and Court Built by DonkeyThunder, this dark and gloomy building is where all the wrongdoers are sent to. It is covered in vines and is dark and gloomy inside. Any higher ranked player would be sentenced to 10-60 minutes of prison time. If you do commit a crime, then the punishment would be reduced if you own up. Once sentenced, you can either go to prison or do double the time mining. Atlantis Embassy Built by Macewindy, this large building is a plot of land in which Paw Peaks has let to Atlantis. It has a similar look to most of the buildings in Atlantis, so it is built out of prismarine and acacia wood. It is currently under construction, and is due to be built soon. More information will be released in the near future. The Garden Situated behind the KFC, the garden is home to many typed of flowers, fruits, and trees. Players should not step on the plants as it is a nuisance. It has plans of expanding in the future. There is also a smallwater stream which surrounds some of the crops. Archery Course The stage one course is made up of 2 trees which are joined together by a wooden bridge. It will be used for a future Diamond Donkey event, but if you would like to test out your archery skills, then all you need to do is to try and hit the wooden button which would light up a redstone lamp. There is a stage 2 and 3 in progress of being built. DDHQ See main page. Events Diamond Donkey Competition See main page. Bonfire Night In Paw Peaks at 6:00 on Thursday 5th of November there was a big bonfire celebration. To make it even better PenguinJ2 agreed to burn himself in the bonfire! There was also be a drop party at the KFC after the event - we gave out bonfire roasted chicken and played music on the jukebox! Christmas For Christmas some residents of Paw Peaks designed an advent calender for players to claim custom-named loot from every day. There was also a "Santa's Hideout" made by Penguin and Donkey. Citizens can also take part in Christmas parkour, with access to the advent calendar from the top of the tree. There will be an official Paw Peaks Xmas event on 24th December 13:00 PM GMT, in Paw Peaks. It is being organised by Penguin. There was an Xmas feast, Xmas games and a hunt. Seikatsu7 also made a Christmas tree of which players could award other players presents! Valentines Day Are you feeling romantic? Come to Paw Peaks KFC on 15th February 13:00 PM GMT for a flirty feast in Paw Peaks KFC as well as some love matches and a teamwork race! More info soon. See More * Torbray's Paw Peaks Tour * Diamond Donkey Competition Gallery 2015-11-01_16.17.11.png 2015-11-01_09.44.38.png 2015-11-01 09.44.22 2015-11-01_09.46.54.png 2015-11-01 09.45.12 2015-11-01 09.46.40 Picture2.png 2015-11-05_17.42.23.png Picture4.png 2015-11-05_22.47.39.png 2015-11-05_22.49.22.png 2015-11-05_22.49.31.png 2015-11-05_22.54.40.png 2015-11-05_22.58.47.png 2015-11-05_23.14.41.png 2015-12-11 21.01.02 agoldHouse.png FlowerPen.png Horses.png PostOffice.png PostOffice2.png SeiHouse.png TheDome.png Category:Public Server II Category:Towns